Kill Me Now
by TheLifeILive
Summary: Booth receives an unexpected guest with some interesting insights to share regarding Booth's feelings for a certain someone. B/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**A/N: Hey, don't really know what to say about this one. Just...I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Yes, but Bones . . . " Booth was about to launch into another tirade about how the definitive tone of her voice and the satisfied smile on her face meant absolutely nothing to him when he had no idea what her words meant, when he heard something that made his stomach drop.

"Seeley!" he heard even as he tried to slink backwards and briefly considered hiding behind Bones, she was tall enough.

No such luck.

"Hey," he said hesitantly, "Mom. It's good to see you."

"Now don't use that tone with me," said his Mom stonily, but her generous hugs and kisses betrayed her scolding words. Booth had made it down the platform steps just in time to prevent his mother from setting off the alarm.

"What tone?" He asked innocently.

"That tone you use when you know you've done something wrong and you're wondering how you can butter me up, it's been three weeks since you've called me!"

Brennan had to grin at how well Booth's mother knew him, which made perfect sense seeing as he was her son, but her smile turned to a look of shock when she heard the next words from Booth's mom.

"Seeley," said his mother in a poorly disguised whisper, "is that her? Can I meet her?"

"Umm….yeah, that's her, but….I don't know if….She's very busy," he finished lamely.

"Well I want to meet her," his mother said petulantly.

Booth grimaced and motioned for Brennan to come down and join them. _We might as well get this over with_, he thought. He could see Brennan hesitate for a moment before making her way down the steps. He gave her a look, trying obviously to apologize and convey the fact that this would not be left alone until introductions were made.

Booth's mom continued to whisper to him as Brennan moved down the stairs.

"She's gorgeous Seeley. Your description didn't do her justice, I mean, you said she was beautiful, but . . . "

Booth cut his mother off, wishing nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him as he saw Brennan's face turn slightly crimson.

"Mom, Please! What did I tell you about…?" Booth whispered frantically, sounding absolutely mortified. His mother interrupted him, intent it seemed on seeing just how humiliating she could make this situation for her son who appeared to be having a mild panic attack.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Seeley, she's very attractive and if you've . . . "

By that point Brennan had reached them and he mustered up enough courage to look at her. What he was met with was not the mortification and embarrassment that he had been expecting, but amusement.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Booth. I'm Temperance Brennan," Brennan shook his mom's hand graciously and took it better than Booth thought she would when his Mom insisted on giving her a hug and telling her how Seeley talks about her all the time when he calls.

"Yes, the last time he called was after a particularly difficult case and he was saying how thankful he is that whatever you guys have to endure that at least you have someone to go through it with. You know, he used to have nothing to say when he called except stores about Parker, not that I don't adore hearing about my beautiful grandson, but now all I hear about is how brilliant you are, your writing, your science…." Booth's mother rambled on happily, oblivious to the fact that her son looked like he had just swallowed a worm and was studiously avoiding the twinkling eyes of his partner who actually seemed to be enjoying every minute of this painfully awkward conversation. "….and he even admitted once that he doesn't know how he did it before you."

Booth gasped, since when had his Mother become so free with personal confidences? "Mom, aren't you exaggerating a little?" He asked hopefully, did he really talk about her that often?

"Oh no Seeley, even when you two weren't getting along all I heard about was what how annoying you thought she was, but you always had to admit that you worked very well together. And I mean, after working so long together it was only logical that… " Booth placed a hand over his Mother's mouth.

"….only logical that you meet my Mom. Isn't that right?"

"Uh, yes dear, of course," said his Mother, shooting her son a confused look. "Well, all I can say is that my son thinks very highly of you. Seeley may be a kind hearted person, but he doesn't display so great an amount of respect for just anybody."

Brennan smiled at Booth before she looked back at his mother, "I think he's pretty great too. You raised him well, although he does have a tendency to be a little overprotective at times."

"Well you just tell him dear if you need him to back off, he means well, but he can be awfully smothering sometimes. From what I've heard, you're a very strong women, so you just tell him that you can take care of yourself."

Booth cut in. "This is not something I want you two bonding over. Come on Mom, I'll take you out to lunch. You coming Bones?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in few; I've got a couple things to clear up before I can take a break," she said apologetically while Booth's mother smiled on.

"All right, see you later." She had turned away, but he continued to stare after her retreating form, unable though, to observe the grin that now dominated her features.

His mother leaned in and whispered in his ear, unfortunately not quiet enough to escape the ears of the forensic anthropologist who was almost halfway across the lab:

"Why aren't you dating her yet?"

Booth mumbled something in response.

"What do you mean you haven't told her!?"

Booth literally began to drag his Mother away before her inability to whisper properly and apparent incapability of keeping any of his words spoken in confidence to herself, did any more damage.

* * *

**So, should there be a second part? I think there probably will be, but I'm not 100 sure yet. Please, tell me what you think. Anything you don't like (be gentle, I'm very fragile ) anything you do. Again, I just enjoy hearing from you and I'm going to play the pity card and ask fro some 'get well' reviews since I'm kinda under the weather. How despicable and pathetic is that? You should comment and tell me. **

**Does anyone else think it's high time that we met Booth's parents? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!! Thank you everyone for the wonderful and encouraging reviews, you guys are so awesome! Even the weather can't get me down now, or the papers or the fact that is now officially two months until I have to go home and find a job sigh. Well, here's Part 2, hope you like it!**

* * *

Brennan met with Cam quickly to run over some administrative business, hurried over to the platform to consult with Hodgins about some particulates and then dropped by Angela's office to try a last ditch attempt to convince the artist that she really wasn't going to feel like gong out on Saturday night. The attempt was fruitless, but then again these errands were only occupying about a tenth of the vastness that was Dr. Temperance Brennan's mind. The rest of it had been taken over by her partner and the inferences made by his mother who had made no attempt to disguise her feelings about their relationship. 

_Did he really say I was beautiful?_

She couldn't deny that she had been having some not so partnerlike thoughts about Booth. _Let's call a spade a spade shall we?_ Fine, they had been more than unpartnerlike. Yeah, try inappropriate, X-rated, sexual….._Alright! _ Lately those thoughts had been turning into dreams that were decidedly carnal in nature and she had been having a very difficult time looking him in the eye without her imagined midnight encounters rushing back into her mind.

To be perfectly honest though, it didn't scare her as much as she assumed it would. She wanted Booth; she could admit it to herself. Sure she was nervous, but nerves had never been a deciding factor in determining whether or not Temperance Brennan was going to go after what she wanted.

But he'd drawn the line. It was that simple. She respected her partner and if he was that afraid that a romantic relationship with her would put their lives in danger, because they weren't already, then she could wait. She just didn't know how long.

She put her coat on and made her way over to the diner, entering to the sound of Booth laughing at his mother's description of the latest antics of her grandchildren.

"You should have seen your brother's face; he didn't know what to do! I swear, I think he wonders how _his_ son ended up so much like _you_." His mother was beaming at him and Brennan felt her heart catch, seeing her partner so happy.

She walked over and slid into the seat beside him.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her. "What took you?"

"Oh, you know, I'm a very busy woman. You'll never understand the demand on my time," her voice took on a light, joking quality. "You should feel honoured that I manage to make time for you every day."

"Your magnanimous spirit is inspiring Dr. Brennan," Booth feigned awe and noticed his mother smiling softly.

Lunch progressed very well, but Brennan couldn't deny that by the end of it she was supremely confused. Booth's mother continued to drop hints and make references to Booth's phone calls until Brennan didn't know which way was up. If Booth felt as strongly about her as his mother was implying, why did he insist on maintaining the illusion that that damn line he had drawn was doing anyone any good?

Eventually Booth's mother yawned. "Seeley, I'm tired. I think I'll head back to my hotel and get some sleep. You always think you'll never become one of those old fogies who can't make it through a day without their afternoon nap, but it all catches up with you."

Booth rose. "I'll drive you back."

"No, no, I can take a cab. I'm sure you two have work to do," she insisted.

"No, Mrs. Booth…." Brennan started.

"Call me Rose dear." She smiled at the younger woman. So this was her, she thought to herself. Booth had told her a lot about his partner and she could tell by his voice that her son was head over heals in love, but to the see them together made her heart tug. She had never seen her boy so happy.

"Alright, Rose. We really don't have that much to do. We can certainly give you a lift."

Booth glanced at his partner, wondering when it had become always 'we' and 'us.'

"Well, if you're sure….." his mother started.

"We insist!"

They made their way to Booth's SUV and headed downtown. When they arrived at her hotel, Booth and Brennan got out to say good-bye.

She hugged Brennan and this time Brennan put her arms around the older woman.

"It was very nice to meet you and I hope I'll see you again before you leave," Brennan said, sincerely hoping that she would be granted another opportunity to talk to her. Maybe have the chance to hear a few embarrassing stories about her partner's childhood; collect some dirt in case the need arose for some more blackmailing.

"You can count on it," Rose smiled.

Booth watched the exchange, happier than ever at how Brennan and his mother seemed to have taken to each other.

Before he knew it he was being enveloped in his mother's arms and telling her that they'd pick her up for dinner at around 6:30 that evening. He realized that he had spoken for Brennan, assuming that she would be accompanying them. Maybe he should have asked her first.

"If….I mean….you are coming, right?" he asked, glancing sideways at her.

"Yeah, sure," said Brennan apprehensively. "If you want me to, because if you want some time alone….."

'Nonsense," protested Rose. "You must come, I insist. Seeley will have a much better time with you along; we old folk make for pretty boring company. So I'll see you at 6:30, and I don't want to be kept waiting."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, offering her a salute.

She laughed and made her way into the hotel. They headed back to the SUV and Booth threw his arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"So, what do you think? She's been asking to meet you for some time now."

"I liked her. She's very sweet, but I guess subtlety isn't one of her strong points." Brennan couldn't resist teasing him and was rewarded as his cheeks tinged pink at her laughter.

"Yeah, about that….." But she didn't let him finish.

"I think we need to talk about a few things Booth."

"Ummm….alright," Booth couldn't help feeling like he was back in fifth grade being told that he had to visit the Principal's office. But then she smiled at him and he felt like, instead of the dreaded detention, he was receiving a gold star.

"What's going on Booth?" She raised an eyebrow at him. If he wanted to keep that line then she needed to understand; needed to be able to wrap her head around what had gone on today.

Booth didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny that everything his mother said was the truth, but how could he tell her that? He'd drawn the line as much to protect his heart as their lives. There was no way that she could feel the same anyway, so why set himself up to fall? All of a sudden he had a brilliant idea…..feign ignorance!

"I don't know Bones, what's gong on?"

"I asked you first," she said stubbornly.

"I asked you second,' he said, reminding her a bit too much of his five year old son.

"Booth…." She began, about to berate him for his childishness, but closed her mouth when she saw what appeared to be fear in his eyes. Then she realized, he thought she was going to reject him. Did he know her at all? Hmmm...should she make this easy for him? Maybe, but not too easy.

Booth saw the change in her gaze as she studied him. He couldn't read that gaze, but the smirk that was now gracing her features put him on the defensive.

"What?"

"Did you really say I was beautiful?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm…well, I guess I must've." He looked worried, but then he smiled. Her tone of voice and confidence in raising the issue imbued him with a newfound courage. "I remember saying that you were gorgeous, attractive, stunning…I guess beautiful was in there somewhere."

Now it was her turn to play the deer caught in the headlights. How does a girl respond to that?

"Well….how come you never mentioned it before?"

"I didn't know how; didn't know what to say. You're…..well, you're Dr. Temperance Brennan. You're brilliant, beautiful…..you know. I never thought you'd consider me." He looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Well you kinda have to give me the chance first," she said as if it was the most logical thing, as if putting his heart on the line was that simple.

"I know…..it's just….being in love doesn't really allow for very much logic or rationality," he said quietly.

"In love?" she breathed. "Well then why did you draw the line? It makes no sense. It's not like that line has kept either of us safe or kept us from having feelings for each other." By the time she finished, her voice had become louder.

"I know….." he started. "Did you say 'each other'? Bones, do you have feelings for me?"

Brennan sighed. "Obviously, or else I'd be running for the hills after a lunch like that!"

"Yeah, I was wondering why you weren't on the phone with Cullen, severing our partnership as soon as you met her."

Brennan moved forward, invading his space, and smiled. "I think I'll have to thank your mother."

He moved his arms around her waist. "Yeah, I guess we will."

Suddenly her demeanor changed. She pulled herself out of his grasp and gave him an irritated glare . "Were you ever planning on telling me yourself or were you going to hide behind that stupid line forever?"

"I…..Bones…..no," he spluttered, running a hand through his hair. "I figured it would come out eventually. What I feel for you….something like that can't stay hidden for very long. That doesn't mean I wasn't scared as hell, worrying about what you'd do when you found out."

She could accept that. Brennan couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness, he could be so endearing without even trying. "Well, what did you think I would do?"

"Well to be honest, I thought you'd hit me or yell at me for ruining our partnership. Maybe tell me you never wanted to see me again or slowly withdraw until things were so strained that our friendship could never be salvaged. I don't know…..." He trailed off, not wanting to consider the other possible ways this could have played out.

She moved her arms around his neck. "Wow, you've really put some thought into this. I'm honestly glad your mother can't seem to keep your secrets though, I thought I was going to be forced to make the first move."

"Would you have?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Well of course. Like you said, being in love isn't something that can remain concealed for very long." Her smile bloomed as she felt his arms tighten around her.

Booth didn't know what to say. "Bones…."

He had nothing.

He pulled her to him, finally allowed to enjoy holding her in his arms.

Brennan closed her eyes and relaxed as they just stood there in the other's embrace. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. The love and contentment she saw there was almost too much, she had never felt this way before.

"Bones?" his voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She looked at him the way she looked when he asked her to explain the significance of a certain bone fragment or mark on a skull……for the fifth or sixth time.

She just shook her head at his wariness, tilted her face to the side and pressed her lips to his in their first, and in Booth's opinion, most unforgettable, kiss. Their grips on each other tightened as they got lost in the feelings aroused by their first intimate contact.

They eventually pulled back, both of them grinning like fools and even Brennan couldn't be bothered to consider how corny and cliché they probably looked, standing there staring into each other's eyes.

"Won't your mom be surprised when we pick her up tonight," Brennan said chuckling.

"You know Bones, I really don't think she will."

"Why not? She leaves us so we can do paperwork and when we go to pick her up, we're a couple. Don't you think it'll kind of throw her for a round?"

"It's 'throw her for a loop' Bones……and well, she's kind of known for a while about how I've felt."

"How long has that been?"

"I can't really put my finger on it, you know? You ever read C.S. Lewis?"

"I read the "Chronicles of Narnia" when I was a child."

"Well, he wrote that when you actually fall in love, you don't really know it until you've fallen so far that you can't remember when you started. It just happened and I can't tell you when, but by the time I realized it, I knew that…..you'll laugh……but, I knew that it was just the way things between us were meant to be."

Brennan laughed and Booth pulled back slightly.

"See, I told you you'd laugh."

"I'm sorry Booth. That was so cheesy…."

He looked mildly put out and she pulled him close again, ready to spread on some honey of her own.

"….but, nonetheless, very true."

His smile reappeared and he kissed her again softly. He knew they had work to do, but he really didn't want to stop.

He spoke as he continued to place light kisses on her lips. "We should….really…..get some…work done…..before dinner."

Brennan sighed into his mouth and pulled away.

"Fine, if we have to." He grinned at his ability to make her forget about her favourite…..scratch that, former favourite…..thing in the entire world.

She smiled back at him and laced her fingers through his as they headed back to his truck.

* * *

**So, I was thinking about making this the end, but I sorta want to write Mrs. Booth again because I think she's so cool, so tell me what you think! Is there potential for a Part 3? **

**Please, let me know what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter so I must bid adieu to Mrs. Booth. Parting is such sweet sorrow! Sorry, too much Shakespeare lately. ** **Hope you like the ending!! **

* * *

By the time they made it back to Brennan's office they had sufficiently composed themselves, at least enough to get back down to work. Unfortunately, this state of self-control did not last very long. It seemed that a torrent had been unleashed with that first touch and by the time 5:45 rolled around the two of them had gotten next to nothing accomplished. Quarter-to became six o'clock and that hour still found the partners engaged in a rather intense make-out session on Brennan's couch when Booth pulled away in a panic. 

"Bones! What time is it?" He quickly got up as Brennan glanced over at her clock.

"Shoot! It's six o'clock. I wanted to have a shower before we picked your mother up; I'm sure I look….well, not entirely presentable."

"You look beautiful Bones," said Booth admiringly.

"Thank you Booth, but just because you say it in that definitive tone does not mean that it means anything to me."

Booth recognized his own words and laughed, earning him a smile from his partner who was currently trying to tame her hair which had become somewhat mussed during their previous activities.

"I look like I was in a fight," she winced, straightening her clothes.

"Not too far off," Booth smirked.

Brennan smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm not going to be able to look your mother in the eye!"

Booth laughed and grabbed their coats off the hook, helping her on with hers.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Booth? Your mother must be so proud." Her smile belied her attempt at irritation. Booth slung an arm over her shoulder as they headed toward the entrance.

"You know you love it."

BBBBBBBBBB

Rose Booth stood in the lobby of her hotel waiting for her son and his partner to pick her up for dinner. It was 6:32 and she was beginning to wonder if they had lost track of the time or gotten….sidetracked. She almost hoped they had. She smiled to herself, if it hadn't happened already then she'd be willing to place money on 'very soon'. From a conversation she had had with Brennan's friend Angela earlier that day it seemed that friends were already doing just that. And if she'd placed a small bet of her own, she figured God would understand.

She glanced up as Booth's SUV pealed into the car park in front of the hotel. Booth emerged from the vehicle and jogged to the front entrance.

"What did I say about picking me up on time?" she admonished.

"I'm sorry Mom, we got so wrapped up in….in our work, that we lost track of time," Booth explained, but his calm demeanor was betrayed by the slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"You're not telling me the truth Seeley. Didn't you learn when you were younger that you can't keep any secrets from me? You know it's absolutely pointless to try."

"Yes, I know, and it has been the bane of my dignity and self-respect for many years, considering you can't keep any of it to yourself," he complained as they headed toward the SUV. "Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me today!"

"Oh Seeley, I was just helping you out. If you had your head on strait then I wouldn't have been forced to land you in that humiliating situation."

"Why can't you just let me handle these things on my own?"

She smiled patiently at him and shook her head. Brennan saw them approaching and quickly got out of the passenger seat, holding the door open for Rose.

"Dear, that's alright, no need to leave your spot for me."

"No trouble, the back seat will do just fine for me."

Booth smiled at the exchange as they headed off for dinner.

Brennan thoroughly enjoyed their supper; more specifically she enjoyed the opportunity to converse with Mrs. Booth on what appeared to be their new favourite topic: the utterly humiliated FBI agent who currently had his head in his hands in an effort to hide the blush that had turned his face a terrific shade of red.

"….later that evening Susan called to apologize for making Seeley cry."

"She was very big for her age," Booth mumbled.

"Oh Booth, there's no reason to be ashamed about being beat up by a girl. Girls do in fact grow quicker than boys do. Is there anything else that I should know about Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Has Seeley ever told you about his first crush?" asked Rose, obviously eager to disclose any little detail about her son that his partner wanted to hear.

"Of course I have Mom, because those are just the kind of things that I enjoy sharing with all my friends and colleagues" said Booth sarcastically.

"Anyway," began his mother, "after his first day of grade six Seeley came racing home eager to, not watch television or run back out and play football, but to do his homework and science homework at that!"

"Booth was interested in science?" asked Brennan incredulously.

"That was the thing, as I'm sure you're well aware, science is probably the last thing that Seeley would be interested in, but it wasn't until Parent / Teacher interviews that I realized why my son was so intent on getting an A in a subject he hated."

"I don't hate science Mom, it's just…."

"Don't argue Booth," said Brennan and his mother in unison.

If possible, Booth sank even lower in his seat wondering how God would be so cruel as to grant these two very headstrong women the opportunity of ganging up on him.

"I met his very young and very pretty science teacher and, being the brilliant observer that I am, and knowing my son, I realized that Seeley had a crush on his science teacher. In fact Dear, you remind me a lot of her. Doesn't Dr. Brennan look like your grade six science teacher Seeley?"

"I don't really remember," muttered Booth.

"Now that I think of it, I wondered three years ago why Booth had gained such a new and unexplained interest in science. Now I understand."

Brennan blushed, but smiled, obviously pleased.

"Well, suffice it to say, that was the only year that Seeley didn't get through science on his charm alone."

Brennan laughed and Booth, even in his mortified state, mentally congratulated his mother on breaking through his partner's typically cool exterior and bringing that gorgeous smile to her face.

Rose watched her son gaze at his partner as she laughed at her recounting of each and every embarrassing moment of her son's childhood. Her son was clearly smitten and if Rose could read people at all, and she could, Temperance was equally besotted. Her hypothesis was confirmed when Brennan turned her head and caught Booth's gaze, neither of them could turn away and so neither of them saw Rose's grin grow bigger and bigger.

Booth was transfixed. Slowly his hand came up and stroked Brennan's cheek. An alarm went off in his head signaling that there was some important reason why he shouldn't be doing this right now, but obviously, since he couldn't for the life of him recall what it was, it really couldn't be that important. Brennan's hand came to rest over his when they were both pulled back to reality by the confident exclamation from Rose:

"I knew it, I just knew it! You can't hide it from me."

"Hide what?" Brennan attempted to appear as innocent as possible.

"There's nothing she can't sniff out Bones," Booth mumbled to her.

"I don't know what that means?"

"Well, you know Angela's sixth sense…."

"Oh," said Brennan, the helpful comparison causing her to realize that the jig was up.

"You did it!" Rose was ready to stand up and dance the way her husband did when his football team got a touchdown.

Booth's position could only be described as beyond uncomfortable, sure he was happy, overjoyed, but this was his mother after all. What guy actually wants to talk about his love life with his mom? Brennan on the other hand…..

"Yup," she said matter-of-factly. "Actually though, if it hadn't been for you, I don't know if he could have done it. He's usually very brave," she glanced at him appreciatively, "but his courage seemed to have failed him in this situation."

"See," said Rose triumphantly. "I knew you just needed a good push."

"Why Mom?" he questioned. "If you knew it would happen eventually, what made you feel the need to turn matchmaker today?"

"Oh," said Rose ambiguously. "When the mood strikes…."

"Even I don't believe that and I know nothing about people," declared Brennan.

"Can't a mother just do something nice for her son? Seeley's an amazing son, apart from the fact that he doesn't call half as often as he should, and when he called home sounding like a love-struck teenager I knew he couldn't keep up this ruse for much longer. Can't you just accept that I wanted to help?"

Brennan and Booth shrugged, who were they to argue? Everyone had gotten what they wanted.

Booth reached for the bill, but he wasn't fast enough. Rose snagged it before he could grab it and before Booth could protest, she cut off his objections, insisting that she really wanted to treat them.

"Now I know where you got your quick reflexes from," said Brennan as Booth once again took it upon himself to help her on with her coat.

Once they were in Booth's SUV his mother leaned over and tapped his arm.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Jeffersonian?"

"Why" said Booth, evidently puzzled as to why his mother would need to return to the museum.

"Ummm…..I think I left something there."

"Alright," said Booth. He knew quarreling with her was futile, so they pulled into the parking lot and the three of them ran inside. Brennan had to ask Hodgins something and Booth had to follow her in to make sure that she actually made it out of the building.

Angela walked over to greet them as they came through the doors of the Medico Legal lab. Rose shocked Booth and Brennan when she walked right up to the artist and held out her hand.

"I believe, Mss Montenegro, that you owe me some money," said Rose with a certain tone to her voice that immediately put Booth and Brennan on edge.

"You didn't," said Angela, absolutely shocked. "But how…."

"I have my ways," said Rose with a mysterious smile.

Angela suddenly burst to life, running over and throwing her arms around a very bewildered Brennan.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Booth's mystified look only intensified as he watched his mother grin smugly and count the bills in her hand while Angela started to interrogate Brennan.

"Mom!" said Booth loudly, trying to assert some control in the midst of this mayhem. "What is going on?"

"Well, "his mother sighed. "I may have met Miss Montenegro this morning before seeing you and we got to talking and I realized that here was someone else who knew what was inevitably gong to transpire between the two of you and I may have entered into a friendly bet."

"I knew it!" cried Booth. "I knew there was a reason why you suddenly took such a vested interest in my social life."

"Now, don't belittle my good intentions, I did it for you too, but what does making a little extra cash on the side hurt?"

Angela had yet to let up on her attack, but after deciding that 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em', Brennan gave in and gave Angela the concise version of that afternoon's events. No one would ever get the definitive version, not if Brennan had any desire to keep her reputation in tact.

BBBBBBBBBB

Half an hour later saw Brennan and Booth saying good-bye to his mother at the railway station.

"I can't believe you would turn a profit on your own son!"

"Oh Seeley, get over it! All those years of loving you, raising you, embarrassing you in front of your friends, that has to be worth something!"

"You're right," said Booth solemnly. "You can owe me."

Brennan laughed. Finally they heard the last call for boarding and Rose hugged Booth and Brennan.

"Now don't make me come down here again! It should be you visiting me. I'm getting too old to have to come down here and fix your messes!"

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, I can…."

She cut him off. "I know, you can take care of your own problems. Picture that! I guess I'll have to leave him in your hands Temperance. Literally," she finished slyly.

Temperance grinned putting her hand on Booth's arm. "No problem there."

After bidding their final farewell Brennan and Booth headed back through the station.

"You know Booth, I really don't think I've ever seen you blush as many times over the last three years as you have today. It's kinda cute; maybe I should embarrass you more often."

"I think I've endured enough humiliation today to last me a lifetime!"

Brennan just laughed and looped her arm through his, mentally thanking Booth's mom once again for giving them the shove they needed and providing her with more dirt on her partner than she knew what to do with. In fact, she really felt like driving tonight and visions of a gun began to dance through her head.

"I don't like that look Bones."

* * *

**Well, that's it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Wow, that sounds incredibly corny, but I really did have an awesome time writing Mrs. Booth! **

** Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story and my other ones, it's because of you guys that I keep writing. Well, you and the fact that I have to get all this fluff out of my system so that it doesn't show up in my History papers! I don't think my Profs would appreciate that. **

**Please, please, please tell me what you thought of my ending!!**


End file.
